Francine's Satisfaction
by Miledman2
Summary: This story is based on the episode called "Poltergasm" where Francine's sexual frustration manifested as a malevolent entity, and the only way to get rid of it is through satisfying Francine, but instead of Stan, it is Mauricio who does the job. Warning: Contains heavy lemons, not suited for minors, and adult language, Disclaimer: I do not own American Dad.


**~All rights go to Seth MacFarlane, I have no right to it and it is totally fanfic.**

**~This story took place during Season 9, Episode 2 "Poltergasm"**

**~Warning: Rated M for Mature Contain and Language which maybe unsuited for people below age 16.**

* * *

(Synopsis)

The night was suppose to be just like any normal (**_dysfunctional_**) night at the Smith home, however, it was not, as there has been some sort of paranormal activities been going on for a while now. Coincidentally, it happened when Francine Smith learned of her daughter's Hayley Smith's "Friend with benefits" Mauricio, who the mother was watching them be intimate.

Steve Smith and Roger Smith have been hunting down whatever this could be, and when they got close enough to answers, it turns out that was indeed a ghost, but not just a ghost, but a ghost that happens to look like the former's mom, Francine, which she was in her wedding dress on the washing machine.

She appeared to be trying to satisfy herself, where as she then shows her true colors as the aberration she is, When Stan came to learn of this, the spirit has grown very powerful, that it took Mauricio to wherever it was. So now, they have to figure out what was the cause and how to reverse this "**_Poltergasm_**" as quoted by Roger's persona Ruby Zeldastein.

(Present)

Ruby then said "So what we know or what you guys need to know at this moment is that the spirit in question is a manifestation of Francine's sexual frustration and repression, and seeing your daughter with Mauricio awakened it upon the physical plane."

Her husband Stan Smith then said "That's absurd, I took Francine to satisfaction avenue last night!" Francine then hesitantly objected and said "Actually, not really, it has been 2 years since our anniversary that you have satisfied me, I just did not want to make you upset."

Stan in utter shock replied "So you have been faking it for 2 years!?" Francine tries to calm him down by saying "Stan, come on, just because Jack in the Box pops out too early don't mean I don't enjoy you cranking the handle."

Stan in denial replied "Don't touch me! I know what this all means, I don't satisfy anymore, and I see who you look at that Mauricio guy, Why don't you do it with him!" He then runs upstairs to his office crying like a girl.

So then, with just Hayley, Steve, Francine and Ruby together, they have to come up with a way to dispel the spirit and get Mauricio back, Ruby then suggested "Remember, this spirit was born out of Francine's sexual frustration, so we need to have Francine feel the satisfaction that she so craves."

Steve then asked "But how? Dad is locked in his office and doesn't have the nerve to sleep with Mom!" Ruby then said "No one ever said it has to be with someone, just having Francine satisfied."

Hayley then asked as well "But who? Who are we going to find at a time like this?" Ruby then said "Yes, that is a real predicament." As the three of them were pondering, Francine then asked "What about Mauricio?"

While the three of them are shocked, Hayley outbursts and asked "WHAT!?" Ruby then asked "What are you saying my dear?" Francine then elaborates "Well, this spirit is a manifestation of my Sexual Frustration, so I should be able to convince it to let me be satisfied, especially when it comes to how goddamn sexy he is!" She was flustering at the last part, with Ruby saying "Damn right my dear!"

Francine also said "And Stan did say that I can do it with Mauricio, so it would be fine." Ruby then said "Yes, yes, that should work!" Hayley then retorted with "NO, It Doesn't! That is my Sex Friend you are talking about!" Francine then said "Do you want to get him back? then you have to let me do this, for all our sakes!"

Steve acting like a baby said "But Mama, will we be divorced afterward?" Francine then smiled and hugged Steve as she said "Of course not, I would do anything for my children, to guarantee their safety."

Steve more composed and Hayley reluctantly both agreed, Ruby then said "Now, if you want to get Mauricio to initial the coitus with him, you would have to convince the spirit to do that, try dressing up more alluring and we will get your room all prepped for your night with him." Francine then said "Very well." Though deep inside, she was absolutely thrilled at the idea she had, to finally get a piece of the boy toy at least.

(Moments later)

Francine then entered Hayley's room, where the spirit first took Mauricio, she stood before the portal, where she wore a short, lace strap, indigo nightgown, brushed up her hair, and cloaking herself in a transparent indigo veil.

She approaches the portal and then starts to speak "Ah, greetings, spirit...me, I know that you are born from my sexual frustration, but I wish to be satisfied as well, in order for us to get what we want, I will need the handsome young man that you have now, he is the key to our great release!"

There was no verbal response for a moment, Francine was concern that maybe the spirit was not going to listen, but then, something was happening to the portal, it started to light up a moment, and then, Mauricio went flying out and landed right on top of the hot milf.

Mauricio started to speak in his sensual, foreign accent "What happened to me." He then looked down to see the beauty that laid beneath him, she then looked up to him, she sees him in a more revelation like fashion as to how sexy he was.

His latino voice, the short wavy black hair, his tan, smooth yet rippling skin with his fit body and six pac, even the weird slim all over him just makes his body glisten with attractive light, she did not even mind him laying on top of her in an intimate fashion, with his toned pecks against her voluptuous breasts, and his bare, nude crotch pressing against her crotch between her long, smooth legs.

Mauricio then said with a sultry fashion "Hey." Francine trembled as she said "H-Hey." But then she snaps back out of it, she knew her mission was as important as the ravaging man above her.

She then leaned up and was face to face with Mauricio, Francine then said "Listen, we do not have much time, the spirit is born of my sexual repression, and I need you inside me and to rock my world so it can be expelled!"

Mauricio then simply replied "Okay." Francine was surprised for a moment then asked "Okay?" Mauricio then said "Well, if you are confused don't be, I have just seen a malevolent spirit and I don't need any more convincing, besides, with a beautiful older woman in front of me, how can I refuse?"

Francine just shutters with delight at his voice, words and the fact that his fingers are trailing down her arm. Francine then replied "Oh God, just-just take me! Take me to Bed now!"

She then leaped to Mauricio with arms out to embrace him, and the two of them locked lips with each other, while Mauricio had his eyes closed just to enjoy the kiss of his FWB's mom, while Francine's has hers wide open and rolling back into her skull.

With their arms wrapped around each other, they could feel each other up, with Francine just caressing his rippling form, broad shoulders and six pac, while Mauricio could feel the smooth, sinkable and grabable flesh of the milf before him, the curvy waist, the side boobs from her dress and easily her best feature, her infamous "Franny Fanny", the roundness, the bounciness and the texture of the feel, like magnets you just cannot your hands off.

And the next moment, Mauricio grab her "Fanny" through her gown and lifted her up as he stood up as well, with Francine surprised was holding tightly to her young lover, She replied "What are you doing?" Mauricio replied sensually "I have to take you to bed, remember?", Francine just quivered as she continued to kiss him in a stand and carry position as he starts to carry her too Francine and her "Husband's" bedroom.

Meanwhile, the spirit's hold was weakening from the arousal.

The two finally made it to Francine's and Stan's bedroom, with Ruby saying "Why don't you two look cozy with each other huh?" Francine looked back and said "We sure are!" Steve then said "Well, the room is ready, just like your anniversary night, let's hope this work."

Francine then said "Oh trust me baby, it will!" as Ruby and Steve left the room, Hayley just scufs and realizes that her mom just took her sex friend away from her, the door is shut, and now it is just the two of them in a proper atmosphere to make love.

While they were still kissing, Mauricio brought her to the edge of the bed and places her down there, Francine was disappointed that he didn't carry her more, but was immediately aroused with the pleasant sight in front of her.

During all that time, Mauricio has had, his massive prick pulsatingly enlarged right under Francine and managed reach under her gown and like a sausage was sandwiched between her crotch and buttock.

Now Francine gets to see the magnificent thing in all it's glory literally in front of her face, and she was definitely not disappointed, she then says "Wow, all this just for me?" Mauricio replied "Sim".

Francine just shivers even more as she brings her hands to both it's long shaft which she barely could grasp all the way, and her other hand on his nut sack and started to massage his balls while stroking his manhood at the same time.

Francine just licked her lips from the feeling and warmth and the musk that it was giving off, Francine just could not take it anymore, and brought her head toward it, and then opened her mouth to try and engulf it.

She could barely do that due to the massive size that he had, she started to tear up, it was so magnificent, not like the standard, boring sex that Stan does, just "Get in, Do his business and get the hell out", With Mauricio, he was versatile, he takes things slow and gives her what she wants.

Mauricio moaned at the feeling of her moist and luscious lips around his member, he then brought one of his hands to grab her head with, and with one thrust of his hips, he got his member further down her throat while her lips reached the base.

Francine quivered like never before with her nose now buried in his pubic hair just above his member and inhaled his manly musk, this sent her brain into melt down as her reason was dying away.

Francine was gagging for a while before she had finally gotten use to it, she then started to bobble her head back and forth, the sound of the sucking echoed in the room as the saliva started to drip out.

Francine was getting higher and higher from the snack that she had in her mouth, she wanted to suck more, but Mauricio pulled out, Francine was worried as to why he did that, maybe she went too far?

Mauricio got on his knees, with smoldering stares said "Lay back, let me have a go." Francine continued to be enchanted by his face and voice and laid back on the bed, where as Mauricio then got in between her legs, and under her gown, got a clear visual of her matching colored thong.

Mauricio then hummed in approval as he said "Hermosa", where his hands hooked between her thighs and his face went to where her crotch was, his mouth simply muffling at her panties as his nose was sniffing her feminine sent.

Francine's body was convulsing, arching and grasping the peddle covered bed sheets, pleasure was running through her whole body, it has been so long since anyone made her quiver like this, not like her husband Stan would.

The spirit on the other hand was starting to lose it's strength while it was feeling satisfied as well. Francine's body was heating up, she was moaning and just simply let Mauricio do his thing.

However, he had other plans, with his teeth, he bit at the fabric of her panties, and just ripped them away, this made Francine gasp as she looked down, to see her panties in between his teeth as he gives more smolder glances.

Her heart beat increased as she just said "What a hunk!" Mauricio then got up and towered over her, he was about to get creative, Francine was utterly excited as for what he had in store for her while she just laid under him.

Mauricio then lowered himself down, where his face was now just inches away from Francine's exposed womanhood, as he hooked his arms around her thighs and proceeds to eat out her vagina.

Francine's body arches as she moans out loud, where as she looked up where his massive junk was still hard and hovering over her face, and was slowly lowering down, until finally it was stuck back into her mouth.

Both lovers where now in a reverse 69 position, as Mauricio was still licking away, deep within her folds, while Francine was sucking away as his hips were bucking back and forth that the tip of his penis was hitting the back of her throat and more.

As her eyes teared up and rolled backwards into her head, her hands hooked around Mauricio's thighs as well where they were grabbing hold of his well toned, steely ass, as his testicles where slapping her nose each time and she gets a good smell of them, and they were intoxicating.

No matter how good it felt or how desperately they wanted to continue, they had a limit, and they were reaching that limit from the intensity that was increasing, sooner or later, one or both of them would pop.

They did not have the luxury of telling each other that they were going to cum, they were too busy pleasing each other to the point of getting them off, and with a few more licks and thrusts, that would be the case.

With an epic hard thrust, the impact caused Francine to cum first, as her womanhood sprayed her love juices into the sexy latino's mouth as he drank it down, which was followed by Mauricio releasing his load into the sexy blonde's mouth as well, and she drank it down, gulp after gulp.

Their bodies were in a stand still for a while as they road out the waves of pleasure, until finally, they came down, their bodies relaxed as Mauricio for a moment rested on top of the sexy milf, his warmth bathed her body.

The Poltergasm continued to moan and groan from the feeling of satisfaction, and strangely enough, as her presence got weaker, Francine's horniness grows stronger.

When they finally regained their composure, Mauricio rolled off of her, they were still breathing heavily, where Mauricio said "Wow, you are truly a rose among flowers!" Francine was not in the mood to wait any longer, she then moved up, resting her head on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Mauricio watched with intimate intent as she spread her legs, looked to him with an alluring expression and beckoning him with one of her fingers, and said "Come on big boy, my hole awaits your member."

Mauricio was about to give her what she wants, but something stopped him as he asked "Excuse me, do you have a condom? I do not want to cause your family trouble if you end up with my seed."

Francine just shutters more from the pure fantasy of having his baby and from his concern for her and her family, her womanhood aches for his member, she could not hold back any more, she just reached over and grabbed his arm had him lay on top of her.

Mauricio, confused by her gesture looked into her eyes as she then says while wrapping her arms around him "There is no need to worry, I am all yours, my body, soul, and womb, I will gladly have your child!"

Mauricio, now without any worries, smirks as he then closed the gap between them and gave her another deep kiss, as Francine gladly gave it back, she thought to herself that at first it was just to get rid of the spirit, but now, it is to have him in her life, bed and womanhood.

Mauricio then guided his long, hard member to the entrance of her womanhood, after rubbing the folds for a bit and teasing her, he then plunged his member all the way to her cervix, earning a moan from Francine while their kiss continued.

After a bit of tongue battle and exchanging of saliva, they separated their lips, and what followed is a series of moans, gasps and yelps as Mauricio continued with thrusting his hips in a rhythmic rate.

His thrusting is powerful with each impact sends ripples throughout her body, her flesh jiggled, especially with her boobs when they are smushed against his muscular pecks, Francine was just laying back and tacking it gracefully.

Mauricio lowered himself even more where his hands hooked under her and grabbed hold of her famous fanny once again, while Francine tightened her grip around his muscular back, their heads resting between each others necks and shoulders.

Francine moaned and whimpered as the young stud on top of her thrusted with all his might, but not like what Stan does which ends it quickly, but in a way that gets her off too, and even has more stamina than he does.

Her eyes teared up with how amazing the feeling is, to be loved, to be satisfied again, there was nothing like it in the world, even compared to the countless lovers she has had back in her younger years before Stan Smith.

Along with her lust building, there was something else as well, it was love, this is the love that she has been missing for years, with all the shenanigans Stan has been up too, it was basically a dead marriage.

While they wanted to keep going, they were unfortunately reaching their limits again, with Mauricio then stating "Mrs Smith, I am cumming!" Francine then kissed his cheek while he still thrusted into her and said "Do it, cum and plant your seed into me so we may make a baby, and call me Francine!"

With that, Mauricio has no other reservations, he thrust into her a few more times before he would finally cum, and Francine would shortly follow as well with her releasing her love juices around his member too.

Francine was in heaven now, feeling his member pierce pass her cervix and unleashing wave after wave of his sperm into her womb, she could tell, they were virile, and eager to reach her goal and fertilize her eggs.

This lasted for a while as both of their bodies held each other tightly, sweating and warm to the bone, until finally, they were come down their orgasmic high, and started to breath heavily as their bodies released with the cool air brushing over them.

Meanwhile, the Spirit's grip was getting weaker, however, it's horniness is taking Francine's horniness to a new level.

Mauricio then rolled over, resting on his side, next to Francine who was just laying there basking in the moment with her womanhood leaking his essence, and Mauricio just said while rubbing her belly "Mama." Francine then looked to her lover and then said "We ain't done yet handsome."

With that she turned over, and Mauricio saw what she was doing, she was getting on her knees, bending over, lifting her hips up, and brought her hands to her ass, spreading her butt cheeks to present to him her rose bud.

Mauricio was completely hypnotized by the glorious sight before him, he then asked "Francine, are you certain?" Francine then said while looking back more horny than before "Yes, I am, even Stan has never taken me there before, I have never been more sure in my life!"

Mauricio then said "OK." he then scooted over to Francine, placed each of his hands on her butt cheeks to keep them spread out, and then his member started to probe at her rear entrance, and with pressing it a little more, he managed to enter her ass.

Francine grunted hard for a moment before screaming in pleasure, it was not ass painful as she was expecting, it was likely thanks to all those exercise sessions she does to keep up her physical condition.

Francine just laid there, with her butt being pounded by Mauricio's massive meat rod and her face pressed against the bed with her tongue sticking out and drooling from how amazing it is.

Each thrust sends more rippled of her ass flesh as his meat rod stretches and widens her anal canal till it learned to take the shape of his member, Mauricio grunted the whole time as he sweated profusely, so did Francine.

They were at it for a while, but once again, their pleasures were building and their climaxes were close at hand, Mauricio then stated "I am close, I am gonna cum inside you!" Francine just said vaguely "Do it, fill my bowls with your seed, mark me where my husband does not!"

And after a few more hard thrusts, both of them reached their next climax, Francine came first as her love juices squirted onto the bed, while with Mauricio, he came another massive load as he filled up her bowels with his essence.

They both froze in place as they continued to climax, until finally, they came down, breathing heavily, with Mauricio still behind her in a doggy style position, at the same time, the spirit was growing weaker, but it's horny essence was being transferred to Francine.

Mauricio then lowered his front to her back and then whispered in her ear sultry like "So, Francine, was that enough to satisfy you?" Francine looked to him and replied "Not even close tough guy, the night is still _young_!"

With that, Francine and Mauricio continued to fuck away the night, and little by little, the spirit's hold was weakening, and when the sun rose on the dawn, it was finally gone, but with it, a couple floors were added to the house, symbolizing Francine's satisfaction and Mauricio's manhood.

Little to their knowledge, that the spirit was even transmitting the vary sound of their love making throughout the house, that meant that everyone was listening.

The two were then laying in Francine's and (Formerly) Stan's bed, the sheets, pillows and their hair all disheveled as they based in the post-coital bliss of their forbidden love, Mauricio then stated as turned his head to Francine "I love you!" Francine did the same and replied "I love you too!"

The door to the bedroom then opened to see Ruby standing there saying "This house, is clean" She then gets all sporadic, polling out a cigar and added "But those sheets aren't!"

Both of them looked at each other in confusion, but ignored it and just cuddled in bed, with Mauricio's new life in the Smith home, and Francine's new life growing inside of her, and looking forward to more to come.

(Epilogue)

With the additional floors in place and the spirit gone, things have somewhat gone back to normal, with Hayley simply got over Mauricio and moved on with her free spirit, Steve being an easily innocent child, he liked the idea of having a bigger family, Roger was just his usual self of being lazy and mooching off of others, with Klause well no one really cared what Klause did, even after his trip, while Stan, he took it much harder, drinking and eating a lot more, he could have easily left but that would mean losing the house and everything else he paid for, so he has no choice but to stay, but he was no longer welcomed in his and his wife's bedroom, as it was now occupied by another who took his place. speaking of which, Francine and Mauricio have been spending a lot more time with each other intimately and behind closed doors, now that Francine was several months pregnant with his child, she could not be any happier, and she was looking forward to filling the house with more kids in the future, for that is the duty as a mother.

* * *

**~ Thank you for the read, leave a review for if you enjoyed it.**

**~ Stay tune for new upload would be major news about me and my future here on Fanfic.**


End file.
